The Lasses of the Wood
by Cotume of Doriath
Summary: This WAS going to be my first serious fic, but then it was pointed out to me that I write humor better than serious stuff. Sooooo.. This'll be RomanceHumor. ." There will be only mild swearing if any at all.


This is my first serious fic. I'm hoping that it's not as stupid as it sounds to me.  
  
I'm posting it up to get people's opinion on it. If you all like it, I'll keep writing. If you don't, it'll get shoved to the side for me to mess with in my COPIOUS spare time.  
  
(Note the sarcasim on "copious".)  
  
The plot is rather strange, but I don't think it's been done.  
  
_____________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I don't own The Wood or any of the Lasses. They own themselves. (Most of them won't apear until later, but still.) I only own Cotume. _____________________  
  
"The Lasses of The Wood"  
  
Prologue (or however ya spell it.)  
  
Cotume looked up from the picture she was drawing and stared at the canopy of trees above. She stood up and headed for one of the flets nearby. Her own. When she got there, she found her sister rumaging around.  
  
"Cotume! Malene said you were out today!"  
  
"So I see. And what might you be doing that would require me being out?"  
  
Her sister stood up from where she had been kneeling beside the bed and looked at Cotume sheepishly.  
  
"Err.. Haldir was wondering if he could borrow your glitter." she said.  
  
Cotume rolled her eyes and fished it out of her dresser.  
  
"If you don't take care of it, I will hunt you down and rip your limbs off, Enelya Telemnar!"  
  
Enelya nodded quickly and hurried down the ladder. Cotume shoved her notepad under her pillow before heading out to the main clearing as well. Today was the day when He would be showing the younger Lasses how to use a bow, and she didn't want to miss a bit of it. As she ran, she kep thinking about how great it would be to learn to shoot like Him. Some of the older Lasses had turned up to help, and Cotume waved at Serein and PPB before taking her place with her friends.  
  
Enelya slid into line next to her sister and grinned at her.  
  
"His Glitteriness sends his thanks." she said.  
  
"Tell him 'You're welcome' next time you see him, huh?"  
  
"Can do."  
  
Soon He came striding out of the surrounding woods and smiled at the gathered crowd.  
  
"And how are all my Lasses doing today?" He asked with a wink.  
  
Shouts of "Couldn't be better!" and "We're fine now that you're here!" eminated from the Senior Lass group, along with shyer "Fine."s from the Juniors.  
  
He handed out bows and quivers before going around and helping the girls hold them and aim correctly. Cotume tried to concentrate, but could see Him coming closer and closer. Her breath caght in her throught as He came to Enelya. Cotume could see that her sister was just as nervous as she was. Before she knew it; He was right beside her, postioning the bow in her hands, helping her to aim, and all the while murmering instructions in her ear. She could feel a swoon coming on.. The arrow shot straight into the heart of the target.. and He was gone. Cotume took a deep breath and stole a sideways glance. There He was, moving down the row. She shook her head sharply and tried to remember what He had told her.  
  
All in all, this was a regular day in The Wood.  
  
You see, the Wood is the home of the Legolasses. The Lasses live there in peace and contentment. The flets are always full of Lasses chatting, braiding each others hair or other feminine activities. And He goes among them bringing happiness and swoons. To borrow a quote: He "loved them all with equal devotion, bestowing his gracious smile upon them all."  
  
And "He", of course, was Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
________________  
  
Love it? Hate it? What? I want to know. Push the little button and review me!  
  
The Lasses are an actual group who are based on the Council of Elrond message boards. They have their own site now, and hopefully will soon become well-known. I, myself, am a Lass. 


End file.
